I Want You To Know Who I Am
by Natsuki25
Summary: Aun cuando lo sabia, quise ocultarlo. sin embargo ahora aqui, mientras los espiritus nos miren, eso quiere decir que jamas negare lo que siento por ti. KaixRei, TakaxMax Yaoi... despues del final de g-revolution
1. Chapter 1

_**Esperanzas,**_

_**Ilusiones…**_

_**Todas se desvanecen con cada paso que me haces dar alrededor tuyo.**_

_**Ojala todas y cada una de ellas se desvanecieran contigo….**_

Despues de el torneo, los cuatro chicos se encontranban en casa de Kinomiya, incluyendo a Hiwatari quien no estaba tan seguro de estar ahí, la verdad sentía un poco de incomodidad pues sentía que les debía una explicación después de volver tan repentinamente. Esa noche seria la ultima que pasarían conviviendo juntos despues cada quien se iria por su lado. Habia un gran alboroto en la casa.

-Takao, déjà algo de comida para los demas!- dijo el abuelo.

-Hay… mshaa emk esa … mesa… - comenzo a decir el Moreno mientras seguia comiendo pan al vapor sin concideracion.

-Mastica y luego hablas!- grito exageradamente una Hilary molesta

-no te molestes Hilary, sabes como es el.- menciono Max

-Si, takao no queda nunca satisfecho- secundo Kenny

Mientras la batalla seguia por la comida, en una parte mas apartada un par de ojos dorados reia por aquella situacion, mas sin embargo, el ruso a su lado suspiraba con fastidio. Pues aquella situacion siempre le molestaba, ademas en aquel presiso instante no estaba en uno de sus mejores dias.

-Kai…-

Entonces la melodiosa voz del chino le saco de sus los ojos en busca del dueno de aquella mirada, siendo su costumbre sin mostrar ningun tipo de emocion, bufo indicandole que tenia su atencion.

-Regresaras a Rusia?- Rei le ofrecio una de sus dulces sonrisas, haciendo que el ruso le mirara con desconcierto y alzando una ceja.

-importa eso?- respondio simplemente

- claro que importa. Parece ser que todos tienen algo que hacer – Rei volvio a sonreir, pero Hiwatari sabia que algo habia en aquellas palabras. Habia algo que no lograba apreciar del todo. Que era lo que sucedia con aquella forma de decirlo?

-Takao ira de gira, max lo acompanara, aunque deberias de ser tu quien le hiciera segunda, tienes el Segundo puesto.- miro a su ex lider.

-mfh… - bufo nuevamente –Tengo que regresar para encargarme de unas cosas inconclusas de la abadia. No por algo regrese con mis antiguos companeros.

-Oh, crei que solo habia sido por esa obsecion tuya por derrotar a Takao.- le miro el chino

-esa era una de las razones, al igual que tu volviste con los white tigers o max con los All stars – comento fastididado cruzando los brazos

Rei se limito a volver la vista hacia los chicos, mirando como max seguia a takao dado que se llevaba el ultimo plato de panecillos. Sonrio melancolicamente. El ruso que hasta ahora le habia estado observando, seguia viendo algo que rei transmitia. Solo que al carecer de entrenamiento en el area de interpretacion, no lograba decifrar. Asi que armandose de su razonamiento logico, se atrevio a preguntar lo primero que le paso por la mente.

-Que te tiene asi rei? Es extrano verte en esa forma-

Rei parpadeo un par de veces antes de que volteara a ver nuevamente al ruso, estaba confundido, puesto que no esperaba aquella pregunta de su ex lider. Tempano Hiwatari casi nunca se dignaba a preocuparse por ellos, mas aun habia sido tan obio como para que el lo notase? Queriendo despejar esos pensamientos, se giro sobre el mismo y se dirigio hacia la puerta mas cercana, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su companero para que le siguiera. Ante aquella invitacion Kai no lo penso dos veces, preferia mejor saber que estaba pasando con el chino antes que tener que lidiar con el ahora nuevamente campeon mundial y sus problemas de comida. Asi que se encamino hacia la salida.

Una vez en el jardin de los Kinomiya, Rei detuvo sus pasos a poca distancia de la orilla del pequeno estanque donde la familia tenia un par de peces. Se inclino y miro el agua que reflejaba la luna. En esa noche brillaba con aquel splendor que solo se daba cuando estaba llena. Hiwatari segia intrigado, se mantuvo a su lado con la pose cararcteristica de el cerca del arbol, recargado y con los brazos cruzados. Cerro los ojos esperando a que el chino le hablase, entre ellos siempre hubo esa especie de conexion, sabian que cuando necesitaban hablar lo harian en cuanto estuvieran listos. Durante el primer torneo siempre fue asi, Rei entendia las pocas expresiones de su lider y se mantenia a distancia. En el Segundo torneo habian sido equipo y eso les llevo a interactuar mas el uno con el otro. Por ello se conocian lo suficiente, quizas por eso Rei decidio sincerarse con el.

-Siempre eh sido una persona que se la pasa de un lado para el otro kai-

Hiwatari prestaba atencion desde su lugar,sin hacer ningun movimiento

-en este torneo volvi a donde naci y creci porque queria enfrentarme a todos ustedes, queria probar mis habilidades y descubrir por mi mismo mis limites. – el chino introdujo una de sus manos hacia el estanque para sentir el contacto del agua. – solo que, ahora mismo no se que sera de mi vida. –

Hiwatari, que en ese entonces no se habia movido, levanto la mirada y la fijo en el chico. Rei estaba triste por un futuro incierto y a decir verdad, el tampoco tenia planes a futuro. Seguia las indicaciones de los abogados de voltere porque el siempre se la pasaba fuera, viajando hacienda negocios. Como futuro sucesor se le habia predicho que debia continuar con sus studios e involucrarse con las empresas, la abadia y lo que corresponde con las responsabilidades de ser un Hiwatari. Un Hiwatari, sonrio ironicamente para si mismo pensando que nada de aquello era lo que el queria, por un instante descubrio que se sentia igual que Rei, no sabia lo que seria de su vida o mas bien si sabia, todo lo relacionado con ser un HIWATARI… aquella idea no le agradaba pero era menor de edad aun, estaba por cumplir los 17 y aun faltaba un ano para poder liberarse de aquello que le obligaba.

-quizas, pienses asi porque ya cumpliste tu objetivo.- menciono fria mente – Ahora que ese mocoso de Kinomiya vuelve a quedarse con el primer puesto, me di cuenta que debo mejorar, pero ya no hay tiempo para pensar en una obsecion infantil por luchar nuevamente con el. El tiempo pasa Rei y solo nosotros decidimos que queremos para nuestro futuro-El dueno de Dranzer se mordio ligeramente la lengua, pues el mismo sabia que no podia hacer eso, quizas enviadiaba un poco la libertad que al chino le causaba tristeza.

El pelinegro se giro para verlo y entonces sucedio, mirada carmin con ambar chocaron,En rei se mostraba la tristeza , la confusion, en Hiwatari, la envidia, el fuego de querer libertad. Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco hasta donde estaba el chino y se planto delante de el sin dejar de mirarlo, poco a poco el dueno de driger se levanto quedando delante de el. Duelo de miradas, que era lo que sentia en ese momento rei, ganas de correr? Ganas de esconderse por mostrar su devilidad?.

Duraron un tiempo asi, no necesitaban decir mucho, entonces Hiwatari retrocedio un poco haciendo que el chino se extranara.

-tienes libertad Rei. Tienes fuerza, determinacion tu eliges tu camino-

Aquellas palabras parecieron despertarle de un letargo no reconocido, se sorprendio en un instante y entonces lo comprendio, sabia que algo pasaba por la mente del ruso.

-Kai…-

Hiwatari le dio la espalda

-No quieres volver verdad?-

Habia acertado, pero controlando todo tipo de expresiones, se dirigio nuevamente hacia el arbol recargandose en este, cruzando nuevamente los brazos.

-Tengo que – respondio neutro

-Eso es lo que te molesta? –

-Mfh…- bufo

Rei lo miraba con detenimiento analizandolo. Entonces entendia sus palabras, mientras que su ex lider se tenia que dedicar a una obligacion, el se sentia deprimido por ser libre sin camino fijo.

-Buscare algo en que ocuparme. – el chino se acerco a el ruso, se coloco a su lado en el arbol y se recargo haciendole compania, miro hacia el cielo mirando la luna. De repente sintio que todo se aclaraba poco a poco, se sintio tranquilo, con la confianza que le faltaba.

-Hey ahi estan! – Grito max al dirigio su mirada hacia el rubio y sonrio

-como va todo max? ya terminaron con la comida-

Max se acerco tranquilamente alzando los hombros en senal de fastidio –Takao es un aferrado, no entiende que debe dejar algo para los demas – rio divertido

-El siempre es asi –

-Manana partiremos hacia Europa, para el tour del exibicion y el abuelo ya lo mando a la cama – sonrio max

-Oh, eso significa que ya debemos irnos- menciono el chino

Max sorprendido le miro

-Venia invitarlos a quedarse, Takao me dijo que podiamos estar aqui si lo deseabamos, el abuelo acondicionara el dojo para poder pasar la noche ahi podriamos hacer una pijamada-

Rei se le quedo mirando, despues dirigio su mirada a Hiwatari, quien seguia en la misma posicion. Parecio meditarlo un momento y despues se volvio hacia max.

-No, sera major que nos despidamos por ahora, si tienen que volar temprano es mejor que Kai?-

El dueno de Dranzer solo se limito a bufar como era su costumbre y emprendio el camino hacia la salida. Rei lo miro con una sonrisa y le siguio los pasos.

-Hey! No se van a despedir? – grito max

-Los veremos manana en el aeropuerto! Con gusto ire a despedirlos –

Max se extrano por esta reaccion, sin embargo se despidio quedandose hasta verlos desaparecer.

Rei siguio a Hiwatari en todo el camino hasta el hotel, era su ultima noche aqui y ambos estaban hospedados donde mismo. En el caso de Kai no tenia porque hacerlo, el tenia su casa en Japon. La mansion, pero el ruso huia siempre de esas obligaciones que no le dejaban tranquilo y que sabia tarde o temprano tendria que asumir, solo que aun no queria hacerlo. Preferia estar fuera de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ser un Hiwatai. En el caso de Rei, le habian invitado pero no lo gustaba ser una molestia y siendo el unico capaz de soportar a Kai, Takao sugirio que se quedaran ellos dos juntos en una habitacion. Max tambien tenia su casa, la ofrecio pero ninguno de los dos acepto…de Kai no era dificil saberlo, de Rei le sorprendio…ademas era solo una noche, despues ya lo pensaria.

Al llegar a la habitacion que les correspondia, Hiwatari le cedio la entrada a Kon y este encendio las luces del cuarto, habian estado ahi de prisa por la manana cuando dejaron las maletas, pero no habian tenido tiempo de explorarlo. Fue entonces que Rei se dio cuenta que aquella no era una habitacion sencilla, que era una suite y que cada uno tenia una habitacion separada, por alguna razon no le extrano. Paso al lado de el ruso y se sento en el sofa que estaba en la pequena salita, miro para todos lados estudiando con detenimiento cada parte.

Kai por su parte solo se acerco hasta donde estaban las maletas y tomando ambas se dirigio hacia el pasillo para ir hacia las habitaciones.

-Cual prefieres? Derecha o Izquierda – se giro para ver a rei

Al escuchar su voz su vista se dirigio al ruso, se levanto rapidamente y se acerco a el

-Ah, no hagas eso. Yo puedo llevar mi maleta. –

Hiwatari solo se limito a miralo alzando una ceja y volvio a repetir la pregunta

-Derecha o izquierda ? –

Rei miro a ambos lados confundido, y se percato de las dos habitaciones. Al ver su confucion el ruso dejo las maletas en el piso y abrio ambas puertas

-Puedes ver las habitaciones y escojer la que te paresca –

Kon le miro y asintio, se dirigio a la puerta mas proxima que tenia donde estaba la habitacion mas grande, tenia una enorme cama con un decorado clasico, ademas que el bano tenia Jacuzzi… se quedo asombrado, salio de ahi preguntandose como seria la siguiente habitacion.. paso el pasillo hacia la otra habitacion y no se habia equivocado, igual de medida, grande solo que esta contaba con dos camas matrimoniales, el bano tambien con un Jacuzzi y ademas de eso una terraza que daba hacia el parque central. Sorprendido se mantuvo en el barandal de la terraza y respiro profundamente el aire nocturno. Sonrio al ver todas esas luces que adornaban la pequena ciudad, por un momento pudo sentir que nada podia ser mejor que aquello.

Mientras tanto hiwatari se habia limitarlo a observar sus reacciones, internamente sonrio al verlo sobre el balcon, suponiendo cual era su eleccion dejo ambas maletas sobre el piso de la habitacion. Sin romper el silencio que el otro estaba teniendo se recargo en el borde de la puerta de salida hacia el balcon, observo hacia el horizonte en la misma direccion que el chino, sintiendo la suave brisa sobre su cabello. Que tenia quel chico que no colmaba su presencia? Rei era sinonimo para el de tranquilidad. Aun cuando pelearan en un estadio siempre se sentia tranquilo a su lado. Con estos pensamientos dirigio su mirada hacia el. Sabia que mantenerlo cerca no era una molestia, al contrario, disfrutaba de su compania, sus expresiones , de todas aquellas sensaciones que sentia al saberle a su lado. No pensaba mas afondo en ello pero, algo habia cambiado en el, siempre lo supo solo que no sabia que era.

Por su parte algo en el chino le dio a entender que su ex lider estaba cerca, su cuerpo lo reconocia, su aroma inconfundible se respiraba en el ambiente, aun cuando estubiera disfrutando de una suave brisa, podia distingir ese aroma donde fuera. Se dejo envolver en el y sonrio para si mismo, se giro para toparse con el ruso, pero se quedo estatico, jamas se habia percatado de aquellas facciones. Kai estaba recargado en la puerta corredisa cruzado de brazos, en su pose de siempre. Sus ojos se habian cerrado y ahora tenia una expresion tranquila, relajada como nunca jamas se le habia visto. Por un leve momento sus ojos le recorrieron de arriba a abajo, la mirada ambarina se clavo en sus labios y despues sintio que todo su ser ardia. Que estaba pasandole? Se giro inmediatamente procurando no ser notado por aquellos pensamientos. Suspiro y solo asi volvio su tranquilidad.

Para entonces el ruso abrio los ojos y se dio la vuelta, se sento sobre una de las camas dejandose caer de espaldas llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza y se quedo contemplando el techo.

Rei que entonces se habia percatado que su companero ya no estaba cerca se apresuro a entrar, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras el, se limito a mirarlo y sonrio para si mismo. Algo estaba cambiando pero tampoco tenia conocimiento de que. Miro su maleta al lado de la puerta, pero se sorprendio de que tambien estuviera la de Kai, volvio la Mirada hacia el ruso quien entonces ya le veia esbosando una pequena sonrisa lo cual altero un poco al chino haciendo que se sonrojase levemente.

-Crei que no querias estar solo- menciono el ruso –pero si deseas quedarte con la habitacion para ti, puedo …

-es perfecto!… no tienes porque hacerlo – menciono rei interrumpiendolo, se acerco a la otra cama y se subio cruzando los pies en flor de loto mientras le miraba de una forma extrana segun a criterio del ruso, era felicidad? – es como recordar nuestros dias de Bladebreakers …! Aun que sea solo por una noche – fue entonces que bajo la Mirada.

Hiwatari que no perdia de vista aquellos gestos, fruncio el seno cuando vio aquella expression de tristeza nuevamente en la Mirada ambarina, se levanto colocandose en la misma cama, pero mirando fijamente a rei con aquella Mirada carmin que le caracterizaba, Rei quien entonces escucho los movimientos de su ex lider, levanto la vista para perderse en ellos. Que era esa Mirada? Preocupacion en los ojos de Hiwatari? Sorprendido sintio una descarga electrica por todo su cuerpo, sus manos temblaron levemente y las entrelazo para calmarse. Que le estaba pasando? Jamas se habia sentido tan nervioso, ni aun cuando fuera a luchar…que tenia Hiwatari que le colocaba de aquella forma, sentia que veia atravez de el con una sola Mirada.

El ruso no estaba mejor que el chino, al toparse con aquella Mirada ambarina, comenzo a descubrir lo nervioso que se sentia, ademas de la tristeza habia algo misterioso en ella. Comenzaba descubrir que podia pasarse todo el tiempo del mundo haciendo que esa tristeza desapareciera, pues a su pensamiento la Mirada de alegria en el rostro del chino le quedaba mejor. Alegria? … felicidad? Desde cuando aparecian aquellas palabras en su pensamiento… mas aun cuando comenzo a preocuparse por lo que le pasara a aquel chino que tenia delante de el. Estaba comenzando a frustrarse y a reganarse internamente por esos pensamientos, cuando decidio cortar ese contacto.

-Es eso? Extranas esos tiempos ? – con todo el autocontrol posible, Hiwatari logro articular aquellas preguntas para dejar de pensar estupideces, segun su idea.

-Fueron Buenos tiempos- sonrio melancolicamente – donde podiamos pensar solo en pelear, en campeonatos, en mejorar y recorrer el mundo para ese objetivo – suspiro y llevo su Mirada hacia sus manos.

-Crecimos Rei, todo lo que paso es para madurar y me extrana que te aferres a esos dias – sentencio el ruso, con ese tono de hielo que siempre portaba, pero que interiormente hirio al chino.

-Yo madure Kai, no tiene nada de malo que piense en aquellos dias, solo estoy recordando – se defendio

- quizas, pero no viviras de recuerdos. Es como aferrarte - cruzo los brazos

-Yo no me aferro Kai! Se perfectamente que no volveran nunca! – el chino le miro hecho una furia, busco la Mirada del ruso quien segia prendado de aquella Mirada perturbada. Si es la misma Mirada que le habia dirijido durante su batalla, es la misma Mirada que el chino tiene cuando emprende un reto, es una Hermosa Mirada ambar hecha furia.

Sonrio levemente y cerro los ojos, lo habia provocado sin querer, notando aquel destello de enojo que le gustaba en Rei, momento, le gustaba? No, solo queria que el chino entendiera que las cosas cambian con el paso del tiempo y que ya no eran unos ninos.

-Bueno, si es asi… supongo q entonces no tendras inconveniente en descubrir que es lo que vas a hacer apartir de manana – menciono dejandose caer nuevamente en la cama

Rei aun hecho una furia por tal provocacion del ruso al pensar que era infantil se levanto de su asiento y le dio la espalda.

-No, no tengo inconveniente, pase lo que pase encontrare mi camino- sin querer seguir escuchandolo, volvio a salir hacia la terraza cerrando un poco mas fuerte la puerta corrediza producto de su enojo, se sento en una de las sillas que estaba ahi y subio sus piernas, se abrazo a si mismo tratando de calmarse. Porque kai no lo entendia? … porque le habia dicho en ese tono tan frio que se aferraba? … no sabia que le dolia mas, si las palabras que dijo o el tono como lo dijo. Sintio hervir las venas pensando que lo habia hecho para lastimarlo. Pero no, no se lo permitiria, conocia a Hiwatari, solo estaba probocandolo para que se decidiera a vivir…. Si, a vivir porque se habia encerrado en su tristeza.

YYYYYYYYYYYY

Por su parte el pequeno rubio estraba acomodando su futon a un lado de la cama de takao, Kenny decidio marcharse porque sus padres le llamaron y Hilary, bueno ella era chica. No era propio de senoritas pasar mas tiempo fuera de casa, al final solo eran Takao y Max en la habitacion kinomiya.

-aun pienso que Kai es un mal agradecido- menciono Takao

-Hey, sabes como es el. No lo culpes –

-Con sus aires de grandeza-

Max rio por el comentario

-claro, pero no tan grandes como los tuyos- le miro con aquella sonrisa infantil y burlona en su rostro. El peliazul no pudo mas que ahogar un puchero y corrio hasta su cama desde la puerta del bano donde estaba lavando sus dientes.

-Sabes max, esa ultima batalla con Kai, me hizo sentir diferente. Como si el mundo no existiera ademas de nosotros- dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cama

El Americano lo miro preocupado, pues noto esa sonrisa en sus labios, aquella expression que solo le aparece cuando esta disfrutando una batalla, aquella expression que pocas veces se veia concentrado en algun punto pensando y recordando algo que le llenaba de felicidad.

-Que paso en esa batalla? – trato de sonar lo mas calmado posible pero habia cierto miedo en aquella pregunta, el Moreno se acosto mirando el techo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, el rubio se acosto y cerro los ojos esperando la respuesta por parte de su amigo.

-durante la pelea, recorde el porque me gusta tanto el beyblade, pero tambien el porque me gusta enfrentarme a el. Siempre mostrando que puede, la seguridad, el maximo poder. Por un instante estabamos en un planeta distante donde solo estabamos nosotros.

_Solo estabamos nosotros_suspiro el rubio nostalgico. Aquellas palabras le caian como balde de agua helada.

-Hubieras estado ahi, vi a dragoon en todo su explendor! – dijo emocionado

-supongo que estaba imponente como siempre..- sonrio divertido

-claro que si! – suspiro – aun cuando vi a dranzer no tenia miedo! –

Max no dijo nada, simplemente sonrio.

-El principe de Hielo es puro fuego cuando de combate se trata –

-a que te refieres con eso? –

-Pues que, cuando pelea es un monton de expresiones, aun recuerdo cuando peleo con ver un miedo en el -

-Kai es intenso cuando pelea, siempre ah sido asi- suspiro el rubio – lo que brooklin le hizo le afecto mucho

-casi me daba el infarto cuando lo vi que caeria- menciono preocupado – pero me di cuenta que no es tan debil como parece-

-Kai es todo menos debil y a todo esto porque hablamos mucho de el?-

-jajaja tienes razon – suspiro y se giro hacia el rubio- No tengo idea max, pero solo se que despues de manana iremos juntos a dar un paseo por el mundo! –

El rubio miro a su amigo con una sonrisa

-Eso lo se, te emociona la idea? –

-Claro que si todos tienen que aprender del campeon!-

Max rio de Buena gana ante aquella informacion

-jajajaja nunca cambiaras Takao –

-Pero , despues de eso me sentire solo –

-Porque? Continuaras trabajando para la BBA –

-Pero tanto tu, como rei y kai se iran- suspiro desilucionado

Por un momento el Corazon del rubio comenzo a latir apresuradamente, esa admiracion escondida que sentia por su amigo salio a flote con el solo pensamiento de que pudiera hacerle falta alguna vez haciendo que se sienta triste, pero regreso a la realidad cuando menciono los nombres de los otros dos chicos.

-Ire contigo al tour, estaremos juntos un largo tiempo. De Kai sabes perfectamente que Voltere lo quiere de regreso en Rusia para comenzar a trabajar. No es un secreto porque en todos lados se habla de ello. Y rei…-

-Rei no quiere acompanarnos, hable con el por la tarde, pero me dijo que no queria molestar y que deseaba encontrar su camino.-

Max suspiro, el tambien le habia insistido, pero no quizo acompanarles.

-Sera mejor que no lo pensemos, mejor vamos a dormir, manana sera..- bosteso y volteo a ver a su amigo, sonrio al darse cuenta que se quedo dormido. Se levanto un poco y lo empujo hacia atras para taparle bien con la sabana. Aparto un poco los mechones de cabello acariciando su rostro. Takao ya estaba profundamente dormido, era logico el viaje, la emocion, las peleas. Max veia fijamente el rostro tranquilo de su companero, seria increible estar tiempo con el, claro otras personas irian pero el compartiria cada momento con el. Estaba emocionado, desde aquel dia cuando descubrio que su amigo le gustaba estaba esperando el momento adecuado para poder hablar con el y hacerle saber su sentir. Pero todas y cada una de sus ideas se esfumaban en cuanto veia su entusiasmo al hablar de hiwatari o de Kon. No tenia nada en contra de ellos, pero sabia que sus posibilidades era remotas ante ellos. Suspiro confrustracion y se volvio a acostar en su cama. Haria lo possible por hacer que el Moreno le notara.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

No se habia percatado cuanto tiempo paso, para cuando desperto se dio cuenta que tenia una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, miro a todos lados pero aun estaba obscuro. Se incorporo de la silla y entro a la habitacion llevando con el la sabana. Al entrar se percato que su companero no estaba, le busco con la Mirada recorriendo a lo largo de la habitacion, inclusive el bano, pero la puerta estaba abierta y no habia luz proveniente de ella. Suspiro pensando que quizas molesto Kai se habia ido de ahi hacia la otra habitacion. Pero al buscar su maleta se dio cuenta que ahi estaba la del ruso, se acerco a la cama y busco su pijama dentro de su maleta, sacandola para colocarsela. No tenia animo para nada, asi que solamente comenzo a cambiarse y a desatar su cabello mientras se sentaba en la cama. Se habia comportado de una manera poco usual, el casi nunca se alteraba por cosas tan pequenas. Pero sensillamente aquel no era su dia, para cuando termino de peinar su cabello, escucho como la puerta se abria dando paso al ruso, sus miradas se toparon, pero Rei inmediatamente aparto sus ojos de los carmin y miro hacia otro lado mientras un leve sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas. Hiwatari cerro la puerta tras el, se aproximo hacia la cama y dandole la espalda cruzo los brazos.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, cada uno en sus propios, pensamientos. El chino sabia que si el no decia nada, su companero mucho menos, asi que armandose de valor y de control miro la espalda del ruso

-Kai..- menciono suavemente apenas como en un susurro, pero eso basto para que el ruso le escuchara y emitiera un mhf.. en respuesta. –Lo lamento –

El ruso se sorprendio, escucho claramente, pero porque se disculpaba? No habia hecho mas que decir lo que pensaba y eso para hiwatari no habia sido de importancia. Penso entonces que quizas Rei imaginaba que se habia molestado con el, lo cual es absurdo pero recordando la Mirada ambarina cuando lo proboco, supo que efectivamente parecio enojado. Suspiro y con todo el auto control possible, estaba por darse vuelta para decirle a rei que no estaba molesto con el, que solo queria ayudar un poco. Claro que no sabia exactamente en que pero le ayudaria, entonces se escucho un ruido proveniente del estomago del Chino.

-ah… - Rei se sonrojo a mas no poder. Era verdad despues de la comida de esa tarde en las oficinas de la BBA no habia comido nada, en la casa de kinomiya apenas y probo un poco de comida, dado que el actual campeon comenzo a deborar todo en cuanto pudo.

Kai entonces lo miro y sonrio levemente sin mostrarlo totalmente, pues siempre se le enseno a no mostrar del todo sus emociones o cuando vio que rei tenia la Mirada en el piso y sus mejillas rojas a no mas poder se quedo fasinado, le recorrio de arriba a bajo descubriendo que las fracciones del chino estaban bien marcadas a su criterio, el cabello suelto de Rei le hacia parecer mas una chica, sobre todo aun con ese leve toque de rosa en sus mejillas hizo que su ser se estremeciera, una descarga le sacudio el cuerpo completamente. Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta con todo el auto control possible y tras un suspiro al fin pudo hablar.

-Vamos al restaurante del hotel, es media noche pero aun esta abierto. Ni tu ni yo hemos comido nada – su voz parecia mas automatica y carente de expresiones. Por lo menos se habia sobre puesto.

Rei sonrio ante la idea de ir a comer algo, pero se percato que ya estaba con la pajama puesta

-Pero, no estoy presentable – menciono al tiempo que se levantaba y miraba al ruso

-Nadie te vera, solo iremos por comida. Que importa? – Y por el bien de todos esperaba que nadie dirijiera una Mirada hacia el chico chino en presencia de el. _Mas vale, porque si no golpeare a quien se atreva_ penso para si y abrio la puerta

Ante las palabras de Hiwatari, Rei sonrio y se encamino hacia el, tomo un pequeno liston que habia dejado en la mesita de noche y ato su cabello en una coleta alta dejandolo asi que callera sobre su espalda.

-Vamos entonces - dijo mientras dirigia su Mirada hacia el ruso y le sonreia. Paso cerca de el y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kai escucho un Bum en su Corazon. Por un momento se quedo en el mismo sitio, llevo su mano hacia su pecho, comenzo a respirar un poco mas profundo. _Que pasa? … mi Corazon se acelero…_

-Kai? –

El dueno de driger le llamo al ver que no le seguia, estaba a un paso de la puerta de salida, cuando saco al ruso de sus pensamientos. Sin preguntarse mas, sacudio su cabeza y se apresuro a seguir a su companero, llegando a su lado abrio la puerta de salida permitiendole nuevamente salir para dirigirse hacia el restaurant. Ninguno lo noto, pues sus blade estaban en sus maletas, pero algo en esa noche sucedio que ambas bestias bit sintieron, porque comenzaron a destellar sin ser observadas. Para cuando Rei estaba por subir al elevador, una punzada cruzo su pecho y detuvo su andar. Al igual que Hiwatari llevo su mano a su pecho y respiro con dificultad, su Mirada ambar perdio el brillo caracteristico, por un leve lapso sintio que el piso se movia, tuvo que sujetarse de la puerta del asensor para no caer. Cerro los ojos y se mantuvo asi por un momento.

_Que esta pasando? Senti algo atravezando mi pecho…. Algo no esta bien _

-Rei – La voz de Kai atrajo su atencion y antes de que se dejara consumir por aquellas dudas, volvio la claridad. Se apresuro a entrar al elevador. En cuanto la puerta se cerro suspiro profundamente tratando de recobrar su respiracion habitual. El ruso estaba mirandolo fijamente pues de un momento a otro rei perdio el color y parecia enfermo – estas bien?- menciono el ruso

- ah, si Es solo que tengo hambre- sonrio ligeramente aunque aun tenia la mano en el pecho y su respiracion no parecia tan Buena como hace un par de tambien estaba sumergido en su mismo mar de preguntas, pues seguia sintiendo aquella sensacion de hace unos momentos, aumentando con un poco de presentimiento que no conocia. Veia a Rei diferente porque sentia que estaba respirando con dificultad, para cuando el elevador se abrio, rei se encamino hacia la salida, Kai sin saber como le sujeto del brazo haciendo que se detuviera. El chino miro al ruso por un instante entre sorprendido y confundido. Pero que estaba haciendo? Se reprimio por aquel impulso, pero efectivamente no se habia equivocado en aquel instante Rei sintio que sus piernas no le respondian, sintio su cuerpo mas ligero y estaba por caer al piso. Hiwatari alcanzo a sujetarlo por la cintura y lo detuvo antes de que cayera al piso. El chino ya no sintio nada mas, solo el calor que le envolvia.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Una pesadilla, Takao despertaba abruptamente y sudaba frio mientras trataba de convenserse que estaba en un lugar seguro, miro para todos lados encontrandose en la seguridad de su casa, suspiro aliviado y se giro par aver a su companero, max estaba dormido profundamente en su futon hecho un ovillo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que a su lado se encontraba dracil y comenzaba a destellar pausada mente, un tintinear leve. Asustado busco en su cabecera su blade, pero dragoon estaba sin cambio alguno.

-Max… hey max! – comenzo a llamar a su companero acercandose a el se inclino a su lado para moverlo suavemente

-que sucede? … - menciono un dormilado max

- Dracil esta brillando…-

Max por inersia se incorporo para buscar su blade y al tomarlo comenzo a brillar un poco mas iluminando la Mirada celeste del rubio.

-Pero que… -

-no se que esta pasando pero, yo tuve una pesadilla.. eso fue lo que me desperto.-

-Y dragoon? –

Takao nego

-sigue igual, solo vi que Dracil brillo pero, el sigue intacto- le mostro su blade a Max

El rubio tomo el blade de su amigo con su otra mano, entonces sucedio, la luz se increment en drazel envolviendo a dragoon. max cerro los ojos al igual que el Moreno que no supieron que sucedio, instantes despues ya que la luz desaparecio ambos se miraron.

-Creo que algo no esta bien- comenzo Takao

-Porque lo dices? Por la pequena luz que nos dejo ciegos? –

-ja, ja muy gracioso Max.-

-Pero lo cierto es que esto tiene que ver con las bestias bit- El rubio miro su blade y entonces se percato de que su bestia bit habia desaparecido. – Dracil! No esta!

Takao se alarmo y miro el blade de su amigo, efectivamente no tenia bestia bit que lo caracterizaba. Tomo entonces su blade y se percato de que no estaba dragoon.

-No…-

Max que en ese entonces miro a su companero dirigio la Mirada hacia el blade blanco notando que tampoco estaba Dragoon.

-no puede ser! – menciono el rubio

-a donde se fue! – takao sujeto de los hombres al rubio y lo sarandeo un poco –Dragoon max! .. no esta …! No esta..-

-Calmate, lo buscaremos! – menciono el rubio tomando las manos del Moreno entre las suyas

Takao entonces cubrio su rostro con sus manos en un acto de desesperacion. Max le atrajo hacia el para reconfortarlo, sentia esa misma desesperacion, no habia logica, porque desaparecieron sus bestias bit…? Entonces llego una idea a su mente, si eso les habia pasado a ellos. Dranzer y Drigger estarian en las mismas condiciones? Takao parecio razonar lo mismo porque entonces levanto la Mirada al percatarse que el rubio se tenso, se miraron a los ojos y la incertidumbre les invadio.

-Dranzer!-

-Driger!-

Mencionaron al mismo tiempo.

-que hacemos? Es muy noche para hablarles.- menciono el rubio

Takao se dirigio hacia el reloj para ver la hora, era la 1 am..

-No creo que kai este dormido, llamemos al hotel. No puedo quedarme asi –

-Pero… -

El rubio tambien estaba preocupado, era tarde y obiamente no eran horas de llamar. Sin embargo conocia muy bien al Moreno como para saber que ya estaba de pie con el telefono en mano y marcando el numero.

-Te sabes el numero del hotel-

Y obiamente no se habia equivocado. Se incorporo, entre sus ropas busco la targeta del hotel, le quito el telefono a takao y marco el numero. Pidio hablar a la habitacion donde se encontraban sus amigos, en cuanto le dijo la recepcionista que esperara para verificar que estarian despiertos, comenzo a sentirse ansioso. Por un lado no queria hablar con Kai, pero, por otro lado debia hacerlo. Estaba en un devate mental cuando la escucho.. inmediatamente fruncio la frente

-_Hiwatari…_ -

-Kai, soy max –

-_Max_… ?-

-Nosotros.. solo.. – comenzo a balbusear sin poder decir realmente lo que queria.

-_Max, no son horas de hablar sera mejor que te dejes de rodeos y ve al grano_-

Un momento de silencio donde max estaba frustrado, apreto los punos y suspiro para poder calmarse. Poco usual en el ya que siempre era sensillo y tranquilo.

-Takao y yo perdimos a Dracil y dragoon … se fueron. Queriamos saber si driger y dranzer estaban bien –

Nuevamente silencio uno prolongado.

-Kai…. –

-_espera_–

Se escucho como dejaba el telefono, un silencio mas prolongado y entonces nuevamente pasos.

-Que paso?- menciono desesperado Takao

-Shh.. espera.. creo que revisa- Menciono el rubio cubriendo la bocina, entonces se escucho que regresaba

-_que paso exactamente max?-_

Por el tono como escucho la voz supo que sucedio. Tambien habian desaparecido.

-No lo sabemos, de repente takao me desperto, y dijo que dracil brillaba, entonces revisamos a dragoon, comenzo a brillar mas… despues todo fue confuso, cuando nos dimos cuenta habian desaparecido.-

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

-_creo que no Habra mas remedio que juntarnos, tenemos que saber que esta pasando. Por la manana pasare a casa de Kinomiya_.-

Max se quedo pensativo, dijo … "Pasare" en lugar de " pasaremos"

-Que sucede Kai?–

Por un momento podia imaginarse a que hiwatari estaba dudando. Pero la pregunta era porque ?

-_Rei esta indispuesto es todo._ –

-Pero…-

-_Los vere manana_– y corto la comunicacion.

Max se quedo mirando a takao con preocupacion, le devolvio el telefono.

-Y ? – menciono impaciente el Moreno

-Creo que paso lo mismo, solo que no se habia dado cuenta.- se quedo pensativo, miro su blade. Algo estaba mal, porque dijo que Rei estaba indispuesto? Que era eso que estaba escondiendo su ex lider?

-Max!.. que te pasa parece que viste un fantasma.-

Estaba tan concentrado que apenas se habia percatado que tenia a takao sobre de el con las manos en sus hombros y moviendolo de forma brusca.

-ah, perdon estaba pensando. Es que.. Kai dijo que vendria en la manana- Takao asintio sin dejar de verle

-Pero porque estas tan preocupado que paso? –

-pues a juzgar por lo que me dijo, algo debio pasarle a rei, porque no se habia percatado de lo que sucedio hasta que le llame.-

-Mmm…..- se quedo pensativo takao, mas de repente bosteso y se hecho para atras en el futon de max, miro el techo

-Sera major que tratemos de dormir- dijo el rubio acostandose a su lado imitandole al mirar el techo

-podras dormir?-

Max suspiro, era verdad no podria hacerlo por mas sueno que tenga

-entonces que hacemos, aun falta mucho para que venga Kai –

El Moreno cerro los ojos y suspiro pensando en algo para poder encontrar a dragoon,quizas si pedian ayuda, pero a quien podria ayudarles?.. estaba pensando tan produndamente que poco a poco el sueno lo estaba venciendo..al no escuchar sonido alguno de su companero, max sonrio por ver a el moreno abrir y cerrar los ojos dormitando.

-debemos, buscarlos…- mencionaba en voz baja apenas audible para el rubio

-Eso lo se…- susurro max

-a quien podemos recurrir? –

-no lo se, quisas a mi mama o en este caso tu papa junto con Hiro – sonrio levemente el rubio y se apego un poco a su amigo, envolviendose con su aroma. Cerro los ojos y suspiro

-eso… papa… quizas el tenga la respuesta…-

-si.. busquemoslo por la manana- susurro nuevamente el rubio

-dragoon….- termino por decir antes de quedarse profunadmente dormido.

Max sonrio al pensar en el rostro del Moreno, cerro los ojos y suspiro aun sumergido en sus pensamientos. Que era lo que sucecedio y peor aun porque rei estaria indispuesto? .. poco a poco y entre sus pensamientos se fue quedando dormido.

Quizas no seria una tragedia, pero hasta los espiritus saben cuando algo esta por pasar. Quizas por eso es que ahora estos chicos necesitaban estar desprotegidos para dares cuenta de muchas cosas.


	2. Chapter 2 Carnival Of Rust

Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, quizás me tarde un poco pero con muchas cosas que pasaron a mi alrededor pues, aquí esta, terminada la segunda parte. Espero sea de su agrado sin más vamos a lo que nos interesa.

Aclaraciones: Como saben todo lo relacionado a Beyblade es propiedad de su autor.

Capitulo 2

Carnival Of Rust…

_**Quizás nunca se te permitió conocer eso que los demás disfrutan,**_

_**Pero es tiempo de que conozcas todo lo que desconocías.**_

_**El dolor y la desesperación son una parte de lo que forma el mundo.**_

_**Es hora de que conozcas toda clase de sentimientos…**_

_**Quizás para ti sea difícil e incluso incomprensible pero… todos tienen la misma oportunidad.**_

* * *

><p>Hiwatari seguía con los blade en sus manos, los miro atentamente sin comprender, como es que no se había dado cuenta de que su bestia bit se fue. ¿Que era lo que sucedería ahora?... dejo ambos blade en la mesita de noche y se giro para ver a Rei quien estaba recostado en la cama, recordando lo que había pasado en el elevador.<p>

Una vez que logro sujetar a Rei, este no volvió a despertar, tenía fiebre y su cuerpo se sentía caliente. Hiwatari se apresuro a volver a la habitaciondonde acostó al chino en la cama, en la cual permanecía ahora. El ruso suspiro mientras quitaba la compresa que había puesto en la frente de Rei. Aparto un poco el cabello del chico colocándolo detrás de su oreja. ¿Por qué se había puesto de repente en ese estado? Acababa de hablar con él y le pareció en perfectas condiciones, hasta que salieron de la habitacion. Lo miro un largo rato y decidió que era mejor dejarle descansar sin molestarlo, estaba por incorporarse cuando un leve sonido de los labios del chino llego a sus oídos.

-Dranzer.-

Kai se quedo sorprendido, ¿por qué menciono a su bestia bit? En todo caso, tendría que mencionar a Drigger en su delirio, el era su portador.

- Drigger... Dranzer… - menciono el chino nuevamente sacándole de sus pensamientos. Kai mojo un poco la compresa en el agua que había colocado sobre la mesa de noche y que contenía agua templada para bajar la temperatura del chino. Volvió la vista a Rei y coloco la tela en su frente.

-Hasta parece que lo presiente… buscare la forma de traerlos de vuelta.- Menciono suavemente Kai, mientras cubría bien a Rei con la cobija. Ciertamente no sabía si estaba enfermo o no, pero debía cuidarle hasta que mejorara. Paso una hora hasta que Kai se dio cuenta de que ya no había temperatura, suspiro con tranquilidad y quito la última compresa de la frente de Rei. Tomo una toalla y se dedico a secarle las gotas de agua que quedaron sobre su rostro.

-Menos mal que estas mejor.-

-Kai…- Rei le hablaba suavemente, pero sin abrir los ojos.-

-Rei... ¿cómo te sientes? – el ruso le miro, mientras seguía con su tarea de limpiarle con la toalla

-Dranzer…-

-¿qué hay con él?- menciono tranquilamente, aunque en realidad le parecía extraño que hablara de su fénix y no de su tigre que le pertenecía.

-Esta con Drigger…-¿El fénix y el Tigre juntos?, ahora si comprendía que el chino estaba delirando, pero ¿no acababa de cerciorarse de que ya no tenía fiebre?

-Descansa Rei. Te dio un poco de fiebre.- trato de calmarle el ruso.

-Me duele el pecho.- sin pensarlo tomo la mano del ruso y la llevo hasta la altura de su pecho donde estaba el corazón, el ruso se sobresalto por la acción –justo aquí…-

-Quizás…por el resfriado y tuviste una pesadilla con nuestras bestias bit- Trato de explicarle el ruso, suavemente aparto su mano del pecho del Chino, tomo el recipiente con agua y la tela que le coloco en la frente, se levanto para llevar las cosas al baño. La mirada ambarina de Rei se abrió para verle alejarse de la cama, entonces pudo notar como las alas de Dranzer estaban posadas en la espalda de Hiwatari, abrió mucho los ojos y por un momento se remonto a un pequeño fragmento de memoria que no conocía.

Un cuerpo familiar, con una túnica de guerrero extraña de piel. El mismo cabello y la misma piel ambarina, le daba la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

"_No te vayas" se escucho a si mismo_

"_debo hacerlo, prometo que regresare" le dijo aquella voz de una forma tan dulce que dolía, si…dolía saber que no le vería_

"_no Dranzer… por favor" entonces, el dueño de aquella cabellera bicolor se giro para verle a los ojos y sonreír con dulzura, sus mismas facciones pero maduras, mas alto y su inconfundible mirada carmín que se dirigían hacia él con amor._

"_volveré por ti Drigger" justo la voz que tanto conocía y que hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Cerró los ojos esperando el contacto con esos labios que adoraba._

-Rei? – La voz de Kai le saco de aquel recuerdo haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, sin saber cómo se sentó en la cama estirando su mano hacia el ruso que estaba delante de él y le sujetaba la playera. Hiwatari solo le miraba con asombro -¿Que sucede? –

-yo…. – Rei no supo que decir, simplote cerro mas su mano y levemente la aparto. Se dio la vuelta y se acomodo en la cama debajo de las sabanas –lo siento – susurro

Apenas escuchándolo, el ruso se sentó al borde de la cama y le miro, le daba la espalda pero sabía que Rei tenía algo porque nuevamente estaba disculpándose sin que el supiera porque.

-Rei, háblame…se que te sucede algo. ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿quieres comer algo?- Hiwatari trataba de suavizar un poco el tono para que su compañero se sincerara y le dijera lo que ocurría, hacia un instante apenas que regreso del baño cuando le miro sentado y con la mirada agachada. Se acerco a él, fue cuando entonces la mano de Rei le sujeto de la playera y apenas escucho de su voz que decía… _No te vayas… _ Se quedo de pie mirándole sorprendido, entonces vio como la mirada de Rei carecía de esa chispa de luz que le agradaba en el, parecía perdido y triste. Fue entonces que pronuncio su nombre y poco a poco Rei le miraba con su característico brillo.

-No tengo hambre.-

-No mientas Rei, hace unas horas íbamos a cenar algo y como te dio temperatura ya no pudimos bajar, así se que no has comido bien.-

El chino suspiro, aquello era cierto.

-Pero ahora mismo no se qué hora es, y no quiero causarte molestias.-

El ruso le toco el hombro y Rei al instante se giro.

-Pedí algo a la habitacion, sé que no es lo mismo pero por lo menos puedes comer algo. Hay emparedados dado que no sabía si despertarías esta noche. Así que puedo darte uno si lo deseas.- menciono El ruso mientras señalaba una pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente de ambas camas. Rei volvió la mirada hacia su compañero

-¿Entonces si quieres?- los ojos carmín se posaron en los ámbar y Rei supo que aunque se negara Kai no le dejaría descansar si no probaba algo.

-Está bien, quizás un par.- se sentó nuevamente en la cama mientras el ruso sonrió para sí mismo y se levanto para buscar un plato en la mesa con dos emparedados, tomo también un vaso con jugo de naranja y se acerco a donde Rei. Entregándole el plato primero, colocando cerca de él en la mesa de noche, el vaso.

Rei comió tranquilamente y rápido descubrió que tenía mucha hambre, pues tras devorar el primer emparedado siguió con el segundo. Kai que estaba a su lado también tomo uno comenzando a comer junto con él, de vez en cuando Rei le miraba de reojo. Pensaba en aquella visión que tuvo hacia un instante, ¿esos eran ellos dos en un pasado? … pero porque le decía Dranzer en lugar de su nombre, además de eso… Kai ¿le besaría?... entonces sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Hiwatari y al instante sintió que su pulso se acelero, es verdad eran antojables esos labios. ¿Pero que estaba pensando?.. Se reprimió y volvió a morder su emparedado, estaba más rojo que cuando tuvo fiebre, pero hasta entonces se percato de que esa horrible punzada en su pecho se incrementaba. Acerco su mano a su pecho y poco a poco bajo la mirada. ¿Porque le dolía de aquella manera? ¿Tenía que ver con lo que vio entre sueños? … quizás era más sobre su ¿presente?...

-Rei…- El mencionado giro la cabeza hacia el ruso y le miro con el vaso de jugo –Toma un poco –

El chino obedeció sin decir una palabra, aquel jugo le refresco al instante pues sentía su garganta más seca de lo normal. Después su mirada volvió hacia el ruso.

-Gracias Kai, lamento que tuvieras que molestarte.- Sonrió levemente el chino.

-No es una molestia.- tomo el vaso del chino, así como el plato donde estaban antes los emparedados. Se levanto y dejo las cosas en la mesa de servicio. Rei seguía sentado mirando cada movimiento de Kai hasta que se giro hacia la mesa de noche donde estaban ambos blade.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo Rei- La voz del ruso llamo su atención y al instante poso sus orbes ámbar en el.

-¿Que sucede Kai?-

-Mientras estabas inconsciente, me llamo Max -

Sorprendido el chino seguía mirando a Hiwatari.

-¿Max? – Kai se sentó en la cama que estaba junto a la de Rei y tomo ambos blade, le extendió ambos. El chino tomo ambos blade y entonces se dio cuenta, ambos no contenían sus bestias bit.

-Drigger?... y Dranzer? ... –se giro para mirar a Kai quien asintió, suspiro mientras cruzaba los brazos y las piernas.

-Parece ser que desaparecieron mientras te desmayaste.-

Rei estaba aun mas confundido, entonces ¿ese presentimiento que le dio al subir el ascensor fue por esto?.. Pero ¿y la visión que tuvo?...

"_regresare por ti Drigger" _Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, las mismas que había visto en aquel momento. Sujeto los blades con fuerza.

-mencionaste que están juntos- continuo Kai. Entonces Rei le miro desconcertado –Mientras tenias fiebre, dijiste que Dranzer y Drigger estaban juntos.- La mirada carmín se poso en la ámbar – ¿Que viste en tu sueño? –

-Yo…- Rei enmudeció por aquella pregunta, se puso nuevamente rojo por pensar en el instante cuando aquel Kai maduro le iba a besar, apretó los ojos con fuerza y giro el rostro – No lo recuerdo –

Hiwatari alzo una ceja incapaz de comprender la reacción del chino

-Rei... –

-no recuerdo lo que soñé mientras estaba dormido. Además, es como si no hubiera sido yo…- suspiro y volvió a ver sus blades – lo que si se es que quizás tiene que ver con el lazo que tenemos con nuestras bestias bit.-

-Claro... el lazo. Ozuma antes había mencionado algo quizás se remonte a tiempos pasados. –Relaciono el ruso.

Rei asintió.

-Son espíritus que nos fueron heredados en el pasado, pero en realidad no sabemos mucho sobre ellos.- continuo el chino hablando.

-Sabemos muy poco en realidad y aun así decimos que tenemos un lazo con ellos.-

-quizás sobre eso debemos trabajar.- Sonrió levemente Rei mientras miraba los ojos carmín de Kai. Fue entonces que sintió que aquella mirada siempre le había acompañado a todas partes. Se puso al instante rojo y sintió un mareo así que llevo su mano hacia su frente y cerró los ojos cortando el contacto con el ruso.

-¿Aun te sientes mal?, será mejor que descanses. - El ruso se acerco a él para tomar los blades. Los dejo en su sitio y sentándose a un lado de él en la cama, se acerco aun más para colocar su mano en la frente del chino, quien al sentir su contacto abrió los ojos y le miro directo a los ojos.

-e... estoy bien... solo sentí un poco de mareo.- sonrojado Rei evadió la mirada de Kai

-Bueno, supongo entonces que es por el sueño, quizás debas descansar ya son casi las tres. En cuanto despiertes mañana iremos con Takao- el ruso suspiro, estaba por levantarse para tomar su lugar en la cama que le correspondía, pero Rei, no se lo permitió.

-¿Podremos recuperarlas? - la voz de Rei detuvo cualquier movimiento que el ruso pensaba a hacer y dirigió su mirada hacia las orbes ámbar que ahora le miraban de una forma que no supo entender.

-tenemos un lazo, es por algo ¿no lo crees?- respondió lo más calmado posible.

Rei suspiro y cerró los ojos, sentía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. El ruso le sujeto cuando este se recargo en su pecho.

-Rei?...- le llamo, pero el chino ya no respondió. Hiwatari haciendo valer de todo el dominio que conocía sobre emociones, le alejo de si con cuidado y lo recostó sobre la cama, parecía dormido. Quizás estaba exhausto, así que tras dejarle acostado se metió a la cama sin siquiera cambiarse, solo dejo la bufanda y la chaqueta en una silla cercana. Cerró los ojos y trato de no pensar demasiado en ambas situaciones, no tardo mucho para lograr quedarse profundamente dormido

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos del sol hicieron que el rubio despertara, había pasado mala noche por alguna extraña razón tuvo un sueño bastante raro con Dracil. No le dio más importancia por el simple hecho de que la noche anterior se había ido de su blade, así que esa era su justificación para el sueño. Mientras miraba el techo de la habitación de Takao, suspiro tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible pues ese día seria uno de los más largos en su vida por dos motivos, uno lidiar con los sentimientos desbordantes de su amigo hacia su exlíder y hacia el chino… el numero dos era quizás el más importante pero entre la razón y el corazón ¿quien mandaba? Sin poder soportarlo más se levanto de su lugar y recogió el futon para dejarlo acomodado a un lado de la cama de su amigo quien dormía como siempre a lo ancho de su cama. Max sonrió al verlo, la realidad era que cualquier cosa relacionada a Takao le calmaba y sobre todo le hacia sonreír en el día.<p>

Salió de la habitación una vez que se cambio de ropa y se dirigió hacia el patio de los Kinomiya, inclinándose cerca del estanque, miro el agua tratando de que esta le aclarara un poco los pensamientos y porque no los sentimientos que estaban dominándolo. Suspiro.

-¡Max! –

La voz de su amigo le saco de aquel pensamiento confuso y sonrió sin siquiera mirarle pues le reconocía aun entre una multitud de personas.

-Max, porque te levantaste tan temprano –

El rubio sonrió y solo sumergió su mano en el agua del estanque.

-Ya no podía seguir durmiendo y a juzgar por la voz que tienes, intuyo que aun estas en pijama. Deberías ir a cambiarte para ir a desayunar. Sabes que Kai no tardara en llegar y no queremos perder tiempo.- Suspiro

-Oh! Es verdad, don gruñón no tiene paciencia.-

Max se giro para verlo, sonrió y entonces ante sus ojos parecía que Takao tenía una edad mayor, quizás la edad de su hermano Hiroshi, le daba la espalda una ancha y fornida. Músculos que él jamás le había visto en toda su vida en los brazos y piernas, así como el cabello ligeramente más largo, de la altura no podía descifrarlo pero evidentemente más alto. El rubio se levanto y entonces se quedo mudo de la impresión, parecía que alrededor de su moreno amigo estaba la figura de dragoon protegiéndolo.

-Ta...Takao?- pronuncio dudando el rubio

El aludido solo se giro para verlo alzando una ceja por el tono de confusión del rubio.

-¿Que pasa? –

Ante los ojos de Max aquella visión se desvanecía poco a poco, el americano solo parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió para tratar de aparentar que no había pasado nada

-Nada, te espero en la sala-

-Está bien –

Max se quedo pensativo en su lugar, preguntándose si aquello era parte de una alucinación de su mente. Y si así fuera, ¿porque veía a un Takao mayor?, ¿tendría relación con lo que sucedió anoche? Suspiro, aquello estaba demasiado extraño, tendría que contárselo, pero ¿a quién? El moreno ¿le creería? Quizás debía comentarlo cuando estuvieran Hiwatari y Kon. El rubio encamino sus pasos a la sala a esperar a su amigo, aquello no salía de su cabeza, volver a recordarlo hacia que sus mejillas se encendieran. Bueno considerando que su amigo estaba perfectamente bien ante sus ojos, verlo un poco en plan a futuro y de esa forma claro que era para deleitarse. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas imágenes que hacían de su corazón una revolución por acelerarse tanto.

-Concéntrate Max – se ordeno a sí mismo.

Paso un tiempo antes de que el moreno se apareciera en la habitación y se sentara junto a él. El abuelo entro a la habitación y comenzó el desayuno. Mientras más lo pensaba el rubio sentía que aquella visión tuvo que ver con su sueño, ¿no lo había visto en ellos al moreno en algunas ocasiones? Hasta ahora estaba relacionándolo todo. Habían pasado ya de las 10 de la mañana y ningún rastro de su ex líder o de Rei.

-Es muy tarde ya – menciono el rubio.

-Quizás se quedaron dormidos – menciono sin darle importancia Takao

El rubio suspiro y miro a su amigo

-Takao, cuéntame algo. ¿Como es estar en la dimensión se las bestias bit?-

El mencionado se giro para ver al rubio, aquella pregunta ¿a que venía?

-Pues, es un mundo extraño donde todo parece irreal- menciono tratando de recordar su batalla con Hiwatari durante el torneo por el campeonato. Ellos dos habían sido los únicos que cruzaron el umbral de las dimensiones para llevar al máximo el poder de sus bestias volviéndose uno con ellas. – Es un mundo donde hay muchas estrellas y un lago inmenso – suspiro aquella vez sus miradas se habían encontrado reconociéndose una a otra, zafiro en rubí...inconscientemente una sonrisa llego a su rostro. El moreno pensaba en el placer de sentirse uno mismo con su mejor amigo, el cual era dragoon para él. Para el rubio ver aquella expresión, era como si le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos, pensando que el moreno sonreía por su ex líder.

-¿Porque yo nunca pude llegar a ese mundo? – la voz del rubio parecía algo molesta e incomoda

-Quizás debas poner más de tu parte para formar uno solo con dracil-

-Quizás, pero ahora mismo, no esta dracil- le miro directamente a los ojos, Takao alzo una ceja sin comprender

-Se que no está ahora, pero cuando lo recuperemos puedes trabajar en eso, si quieres Kai y yo podemos…-

-Kai, Kai... KAI!- grito exasperado el rubio – porque todo tiene que ver con el! –

-Max… -El moreno no supo que responder, ciertamente era extraño ver a el americano en aquella situación, el nunca se enojaba de la nada. –Bueno solo decía que…-

-¡No! No quiero saber nada mas de Hiwatari! ¡Todo tiene que ver con el aunque nos haya traicionado en más de una ocasión y mas a TI! Parece que siempre estás dispuesto a perdonarle no importa lo que haga.-

-Pero, ¿de que estás hablando? Sabes que Kai siempre nos ayuda. Si, es serio y a veces es muy gruñón, bueno no a veces siempre, pero ah estado con nosotros, somos un equipo. Siempre hemos sido los Bladebrakers –

Max suspiro exasperado, era obvio que el moreno jamás lo admitiría o diría lo contrario, siempre permitía que Hiwatari volviera al equipo pero en aquel instante el americano estaba cegado por los celos. Sintió como su corazón dolía y se levanto de aquel lugar para salir corriendo de la casa.

"_Takao jamás vera mas allá de lo que quiere ver, el no entiende como me siento. ¿Por qué pasa esto justo ahora?"_ pensaba mientras se alejaba de la casa de los Kinomiya con lagrimas de frustración cayendo por su rostro.

El moreno se quedo pasmado por aquello, no entendía, no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando con el americano, siempre habían sido buenos amigos, sabía que Kai también era un miembro de su equipo así como lo eran él y Rei. Pero simplemente aquella reacción de Max lo dejo pensando, quiso ir tras de él pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo, mejor sería esperar a que volviera. Pero y ¿si no lo hacía?... mordió su labio inferior antes de decidirse, algo dentro del le dijo que tenía que seguirlo. Así que colocándose sus zapatos salió corriendo de la casa en busca del rubio.

* * *

><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; TxM<p>

Para cuando el ruso despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos, por un momento se sintió desorientado, tallo sus ojos un par de veces y suspiro. Miro la habitación a su alrededor hasta que recordó lo sucedido esa noche. Entonces mirando a su lado se encontró en la cama donde Rei parecía dormido plácidamente, se acerco con cuidado y coloco la palma de su mano en la frente del chino.

-bueno, al menos no volvió la fiebre- sonrió internamente para sí. Fue entonces que se percato de lo suave que tenía la piel aquel chico. Sin poderse contener acaricio la mejilla de este y entre sueños Rei agradeció la caricia sonriendo. Aquello provoco un vuelco en el estomago del ruso quien se sonrojo al verle en esa faceta que no conocía del dueño de Drigger , retiro su mano con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo, pero en seguida noto como el chino buscaba su contacto revolviéndose entre las sabanas de la cama. Kai no pudo menos que sonreír y volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

- parece un autentico gato...- continuo el ruso - Kot...*.- sonrió ligeramente -Kotenok**

Tras pronunciar aquella palabra Kai se percato de que el chino emitía un sonido igual al de un ronroneo, apenas audible pero para su experimentado oído alcanzo a escuchar. Le parecía fascinante, ¿que mas podía hacer Rei para que le viera de aquella forma?.. ¿Que era lo que le hacía? Perdía todo su control con él, ahora mismo estaba acariciándole la mejilla como si fuera un gato. Varias preguntas se formaban en la mente del ruso, pero en ese momento no quería ponerse a pensarlo más y con aquel auto control echado a la basura, se aproximó hacia su mejilla y deposito un pequeño beso. Para cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, se reprendió y se alejo de la cama.  
>"<em>Debo calmarme...debo olvidar todas esas cosas de mi mente<em>" intentaba volver a su control mientras se dirigía hacia el baño de la habitación, había tomado un cambio de ropa de su maleta.

Mientras Kai estaba en su dilema mental por lo que acababa de suceder, Rei comenzaba a despertar a falta de aquella calidez que entre sueños pensó que había sucedido. Esa mano que le acariciaba le hizo recordar que ansiaba volver a sentirlo, abrió los ojos poco a poco y suspiro cuando recobro la conciencia mientras estiraba sus brazos. No tenía idea de cuánto había descansado, pero sintió que estaba mucho mejor, claro con una excepción. Se giro para sentarse al borde de la cama y tomar su blade de la mesita de noche.

"_no sé porque Drigger, pero sé que nos veremos pronto. Si tan solo supiera ¿que fue lo que paso_?" pensó mientras veía en sus manos su blade. Se giro para ver a Dranzer sobre la mesa entonces lo tomo, juntándolo con Drigger.

"_Quizás, es verdad. Estando juntos volverán a nosotros_" Sonrió sinceramente de pronto se sonrojo por el hecho de pensar que ambas bestias estarían juntas, eso ¿querría decir algo? Cerró los ojos y recordó los labios de ese ruso con más edad. Suspiro pensando en esa caricia que en sueños le hizo sentirse tranquilo. Con esos pensamientos busco al ruso con la mirada pero no estaba, se percato entonces de que la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, el sonido de la ducha le hizo entender que Kai estaba bañándose. Dejo los blades en la mesa nuevamente y se levanto para buscar entre sus cosas la ropa que usaría ese día, pues la del día anterior estaba sucia. Saco un cambio con una camisa en corte chino como era su costumbre pero en color negro, un pantalón también negro. Tomo su ropa y se encamino a la siguiente habitación para tomar el baño.

Kai por su parte termino de asearse y salió hacia la recamara con el pantalón puesto y una camisa negra sin mangas, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Al no ver a Rei se alarmo, salió de la habitación y escucho que en el cuarto contiguo el agua caía en el baño. Suspiro tranquilizándose y volvió a la habitación para terminar de alistarse, para cuando Rei ingreso nuevamente a la habitación, Kai le esperaba con el desayuno listo en una mesa de servicio. Tenía una taza de café en las manos y bebía de ella. Rei sonrió y dejo su pijama sobre la cama, se acerco a la mesa y tomo un plato de fruta, miro al ruso mientras sonreía

-Buenos días Kai –

-Buenos días Rei – respondió el ruso tranquilamente mientras le miraba. Rei sintió entonces que la sangre se le juntaba en las mejillas y se sentó sobre la cama para comer un poco antes de que el ruso se percatara de su reacción. Ciertamente pronuncio aquellas palabras sin esperar que le contestara, siempre era un Mph proveniente de Hiwatari. Así que aquello fue extraño, pero… le gustaba que el ruso se mostrara abierto con él.

-Como te sientes – La voz de Kai le saco de su razonamiento.

-Ah, mucho mejor gracias.- sonrió al ruso tranquilamente, Hiwatari desvió la mirada para evitar que notara el sonrojo que se formo en sus mejillas por el reciente beso que le había dado por la mañana.

-Que bueno, después de que termines de desayunar iremos con los demás.-

- No tengo mucha hambre solo tomare esto- menciono Rei enseñándole la fruta

-Toma un poco de jugo de naranja y entonces con eso nos iremos, no sé cuánto tiempo estemos fuera, tenemos que buscar una salida para lo que sucede.-

Rei asintió, se acerco nuevamente para tomar un poco del jugo mencionado. Tras esta pequeña conversación y una vez terminada la comida, ambos se pusieron en camino hacia la casa de los Kinomiya.

* * *

><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;TxM<p>

Takao había corrido por toda la cuadra sin encontrar a Max, llego al puente que cruzaba el rio y se detuvo recargándose en el barandal. Respirando con dificultad se preguntaba dónde podía estar el rubio, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, recordó que a su amigo siempre le gustaban los lugares tranquilos y se encamino hacia el mirador, el lugar donde se sentaban siempre para hablar.

El rubio estaba sentado en una de esas bancas que daban la vista hacia el mar. Sus ojos aun estaban rojos por haber llorado, sin embargo ahora estaba perdido en la inmensidad del océano, tratando de volver a su acostumbrada calma.

Escucho los pasos de su amigo y sintió como se sentó a su lado, ninguno dijo alguna palabra, simplemente se acompañaron por un tiempo. Takao siendo siempre el que se desespera por no hacer nada, sorprendió a su amigo por la tranquilidad y calma que le demostraba. Entonces el rubio se giro para verlo, Takao sonreía mirando hacia el mar, su cabello se movía con el viento. Max levemente se sonrojo, fue entonces cuando el moreno se giro para verle sin perder su característica sonrisa haciendo que el rubio se perdiera en su mirada.

-¿Estas más tranquilo?-

Max sonrió ante sus palabras y asintió.

-lo siento, creo que estoy frustrado por lo que sucedió con nuestros espíritus sagrados- suspiro tratando de darle otro motivo a el ataque de celos que había tenido.

-No te preocupes Max – el moreno tomo la mano de su amigo y la sujeto con fuerza –Yo se que Dragoon y Dracil no están lejos de nosotros-

Por primera vez en su vida, Max sintió que había esperanza, porque?... porque ambos compartían una perdida y sentían la misma frustración por no poder hacer más que esperar hasta encontrar una salida. Ambos sentían ese lazo increíble con sus bestias bit, ambos sentían el dolor de no tenerlas, ambos harían lo imposible por encontrarlas. Y sonrió, sonrió sinceramente con todo el amor que Takao sacaba de su pecho, sujeto la mano del moreno.

-Lo sé, se que volveremos a verlos – ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, ambos sintiendo como su corazón latía aceleradamente. Max, confirmaba y reafirmaba que aquel apoyo de años, aquellas rivalidades, aquellos momentos de felicidad, tristeza, fracasos, éxitos le habían llevado a enamorarse de la tenacidad y fuerza del moreno.

Takao, simplemente no comprendía aquella sensación, era como flotar en una nube de algodón, sintió su respiración agitar y entonces una dolor cruzo su corazón, haciendo que doliera como nunca jamás había sentido, llevo su mano a su pecho y se recargo en la banca agachando la cabeza. Aquel movimiento brusco hizo que Max se alarmara

-Takao?.. Estas bien ¿que paso?- Max le sujeto de los hombros para sostenerlo, lo siguiente que supo es que su compañero se desvaneció en sus brazos mientras él le llamaba. –Takao! –

* * *

><p> MXT

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esta necesidad dentro de mí, creí que la vida para mi está resuelta desde que decidí aceptar lo que soy.

_Es hora de que te reúnas con aquellos que pueden darte lo que quieres_

-No, soy yo... siempre eh sido así ya lo acepte-

_No, tú eres el portador de nuestro legado y está en tu destino cumplir lo que nos prometimos._

-¡Yo no prometí nada!-

_No recuerdas, pero yo te hare recordar hasta que llegue el día en el que desencadenes el pasado en el presente, al cual pertenecemos tu y yo como uno solo…._

-Sueño o no... Jamás me dejare guiar por las palabras de quien no conozco.-

_Me conoces mejor que nadie eso no lo puedes negar…._

En algún lugar, las campanas del reloj marcan las 4 de la tarde menos quince minutos. Un chico esta cerca de un enorme ventanal, con un violín en manos, la mirada perdida en lo que parece el jardín de la casa, pero en realidad ve su propio reflejo en la ventana, detrás de él una figura conocida aparece.. Es el mismo unos años mayor, si no fuera porque él sabe que jamás su cuerpo envejecerá, pensaría que así se vería en el futuro. Pero, el jamás puede crecer como una persona normal…no mientras este en este mundo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, un poco de inspiración proporcionada por una canción llamada como el titulo de este capítulo…<p>

Aclaraciones

Kot* en ruso significa Gato

Kotenok** es en ruso Gatito

Saludos y espero pronto subir la continuación. Agradeceria sus comentarios…^^


End file.
